


Близость

by librette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Rejection, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librette/pseuds/librette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маринет подкарауливает Адриана в школьных коридорах, всегда упуская свой шанс подойти к нему; Ледибаг скрывается раньше, чем Кот Нуар может схватить ее за руку и сказать заветные слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близость

     Аля давно говорит Маринет о признании, но та предпочитает лишь грезить, не открывая чувств. Аля считает, что это ни к чему хорошему не приведет; Маринет отмахивается от нее, мечтательно прожигая взглядом затылок Адриана.  
     Кот Нуар никак не может избавиться от желания поцеловать Ледибаг, постоянно напоминать ей, что она его девушка, держать ее руку в своей, обнимать при любой возможности... и знать, кто же она на самом деле такая. Напарница щелкает перед его лицом пальцами, возвращая в реальность. Он переводит взгляд на нее и улыбается.  
     Маринет подкарауливает Адриана в школьных коридорах, всегда упуская свой шанс подойти к нему; Ледибаг скрывается раньше, чем Кот Нуар может схватить ее за руку и сказать заветные слова.  
     Маринет обидно, когда она видит Адриана рядом с Хлоей; Маринет обидно, что Адриан ее не замечает. Кот Нуар чуть не воет от паршивого осознания, что Ледибаг так на него и не запала.  
     Маринет любуется распечатанными фотографиями с Адрианом, иногда подкладывая к ним фотографию Кота Нуара; Адриан все так же кажется ей идеальным, а Кот Нуар... Маринет качает головой и убирает снимок в ящик стола.  
     Кот Нуар не может оторвать глаз от снимка Ледибаг в газете; часто он глядит на одноклассницу Маринет, подозревая, что нравится ей... но Ледибаг для него — девушка мечты, никакая другая ему не нужна.  
     Маринет сильно волнуется, поджидая Адриана у шкафчиков, и резко выпрямляется в струнку, когда парень неожиданно возникает прямо перед ней. Заикаясь и путаясь в словах, она все-таки признается ему... он вздыхает и говорит ей, что он влюблен в другую. Маринет бледнеет, хватается рукой за угол крайнего шкафчика; Адриан медленно уходит, бросив сочувственный взгляд на нее, и нашаривает в кармане чуть мятую фотографию Ледибаг.  
     Кот Нуар больше не может терпеть; он сразу после задания удерживает Ледибаг за запястья и вкрадчивым шепотом говорит ей, что влюблен. Девушка непроизвольно дергается, но, сочувственно улыбнувшись, отвечает, что у нее чувства к другому. Кот Нуар шумно вдыхает, разжав пальцы, и Ледибаг тут же исчезает из виду.  
     Оба чувствуют себя паршиво; но обоим придется сдерживать свои чувства, чтобы достойно защищать Париж и достойно учиться. Оба слепы, чтобы увидеть, как близко они друг к другу: Кот Нуар безнадежно влюблен в Ледибаг, а Маринет грезит об Адриане, не задумываясь, кто на самом деле скрыт за маской супергероя.


End file.
